Bad Lands Queen Gazolina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 720157 |no = 8321 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 70, 72, 74, 76, 78, 80, 82, 84, 86, 88 |normal_distribute = 13, 13, 13, 13, 12, 12, 12, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 70, 72, 74, 76, 78, 80, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92, 94, 96 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 6, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 2, 4, 3, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = No one knows how she did it, but no matter what was happening in the world, Gazolina was able to find and distribute large quantities of water all by herself. However, she eventually joined Coal Cauldron's gang, as the solitude of the desert was too much for her to bear, and came to dislike its leader for his extreme infatuation with her. After receiving Techs for her participation in the attack against Bloody Blink's city, her intensifying hatred for Coal Cauldron drove her to leave the gang. Had she accepted his advances instead, they would have been proclaimed King and Queen of the Bad Lands. Gazolina would have then calmed the murderous desires of Coal Cauldron in order to allow their people to live more peacefully. |summon = Now that I'm here, no one else will be injured. |fusion = I'll need more power if I want to protect my people. |evolution = I have a new purpose now. |hp_base = 5788 |atk_base = 2100 |def_base = 2271 |rec_base = 2298 |hp_lord = 8269 |atk_lord = 3000 |def_lord = 3245 |rec_lord = 3283 |hp_anima = 9386 |rec_anima = 2985 |atk_breaker = 3298 |def_breaker = 2947 |def_guardian = 3543 |rec_guardian = 3134 |def_oracle = 3096 |rec_oracle = 3730 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Ocean Umbrella |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, Rec and max HP, 80% boost to Def and Rec when BB gauge is over 50%, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 10 BC/turn, damage taken boosts BB gauge by 4-7 BC |bb = Crystalline River |bbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all foes, negates critical damage for 1 turn, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC,HC drop rates for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns |bbnote = Damage taken boosts BB gauge by 5-8 BC, 35% boost to BC, HC drop rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Torrential Tribute |sbbdescription = 27 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, negates elemental damage for 1 turn, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boost BC efficacy for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns & boosts BB gauge for 1 turn. |sbbnote = Damage taken boosts BB gauge by 5-8 BC, 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate, Fills 12 BC instantly (NOT over 1 turn) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Compassion Crusade |ubbdescription = 31 combo massive Water attack on all foes, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts to Atk and Def relative to Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = Damage taken boosts BB gauge by 50 BC, 400% Rec boost, 300% Rec to Atk,Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 31 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 31 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Bubble Mastery |esitem = |esdescription = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB, adds 4000 HP Water barrier effect to BB/SBB & 25% boost to Def, Rec of Water types. |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *World Summon |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 3-4 BC |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Allows SBB's negate elemental damage effect to last 2 turns |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds negate elemental damage for 2 turns to BB |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Allows BB's negate critical damage effect to last 2 turns |omniskill4_4_sp = 10 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds negate critical damage for 2 turns to SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 15% chance and restore 50% HP |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack effect to UBB |omniskill4_7_note = 80% chance and restore 100% HP |incorrectinfo = true |notes = *Gazolina was the first unit to have detailed buff values on all of her Skills' in-game descriptions. **As of August 18th, 2017, this is no longer the case and the descriptions have been changed. *In the EU server, Gazolina is ONLY obtainable in Vortex Dungeon during the Bad Lands event and has a rarity from 4* to Omni. She is the third unit in the EU batch to skip her evolutionary chain. *In EU, Gazolina's BB/SBB has a special mechanic called Mana Bubble, which casts a shield depending on the unit's REC. This feature was removed in her Global counterpart. |addcat = Bad Lands |addcatname = Gazolina1 }}